Po raz pierwszy się nie ucieszył
by Ejotemka
Summary: Harry (moim skromnym zdaniem) wydaje się trochę wolno myśleć. Po pięciu latach w końcu domyślił się pewnej istotnej rzeczy i koniecznie musi COŚ z tym faktem zrobić. Opowieść skończona – nie pytajcie o ciąg dalszy; pozostawiam waszej wyobraźni.


Witajcie! Dawno nic nie napisałam, ale teraz, w przerwie pomiędzy pisaniem licencjatu i pisaniem licencjatu napisałam takie nieduże HPHG. Czytajcie, komentujcie, bawcie się dobrze, o wy, którzy nie ogarniacie (tak jak ja) jak to jest, że Hermiona z Harrym nic nie ten... Buziaczki!

PS Jak łatwo się domyślacie "nagłówki" kursywą są cytatami z różnych tomów HP wg przekładu A. Polkowskiego.

tytuł: **Po raz pierwszy się nie ucieszył**

autor: Ejotemka

beta: jaka beta, toć ja sama wszystko tutaj!

 _Nie ma za grosz instynktu prawdziwego czarodzieja, bo gdyby miał, nie chodziłby z tą porąbaną szlamą Granger..._

Harry nigdy nie uważał, żeby jego przyjaźń z Hermioną była przedmiotem plotek i spekulacji na temat ich rzekomego związku. Plotek i spekulacji, które wysnuwało tak wiele osób, nawet jemu najbliższych. Na drugim roku wraz z Ronem uczestniczył w rozmowie z Draconem Malfoyem, oczywiście w przebraniach Crabbe'a i Goyle'a. Słowa, które Draco wówczas o nim wypowiedział, zapadły mu w pamięć. Nigdy jednak na tyle mocno, żeby wziął je sobie do serca. Aż do piątej klasy. Ale o tym za chwilę – parę faktów należy przywołać.

 _Co jest między tobą a Hermi-ona-niną?_

No nie, tak jakby Krum nie miał lepszych rzeczy do roboty jak tylko czytanie bzdur, które wysmarowała w „Czarownicy" Rita Sketer... Sam na pewno, jako słynny gracz w quidditcha, czyta o sobie różne bzdety. Ale żeby uwierzyć, że Hermionę i Harry'ego łączy coś więcej niż zwykła bardzo silna przyjaźń? Harry'emu w żaden sposób nie pomagał fakt, że Cho i Cedrik robią go w balona, spotykając się potajemnie i idąc razem na bal, ani to, że Hermiona na balu wyglądała absolutnie... wspaniale. Zadał sobie wtedy pytanie, czemu nie zauważył tego wcześniej? Albo Hermiona dopiero w czwartej klasie zaczęła wyglądać ładnie, albo Harry dopiero w czwartej klasie odkrył, że Hermiona JEST ładna. Cóż, i tak lepiej od Rona, który w czwartej klasie odkrył – zdaniem Hermiony – że jest ona w ogóle dziewczyną. Było mu bardzo przykro, kiedy widział ją na balu z Wiktorem Krumem, ale skoro Hermiona nie wściekała się o to, że Harry'emu również nie przyszło do głowy, żeby ją zaprosić, to czuł się usprawiedliwiony. A może widziała, jak ugania się za Cho i lojalnie nie chciała, jak to Hermiona, stawać im na drodze do miłości? Jaki Harry był głupi... Cieszył się chociaż tym, że nie wydawała się być jakoś bardziej zaangażowana w relację z Wiktorem. Z drugiej strony, nakrzyczała na Rona, że była to dla niego lekcja pod tytułem "nie będziesz mnie traktował jak ostatnią deskę ratunku". Harry'emu się upiekło, nie nawrzeszczała na niego. _Nawet nie pomyślała, że JA mógłbym ją chcieć zaprosić! Nawet jej to nie przeszło przez myśl!_ I zaczął się zastanawiać, czy Hermiona właśnie nie robi go w bambuko. Czy warto się w niej zakochać, skoro ona i tak nie będzie chciała odwzajemnić tego uczucia? Ciągle tylko patrzyła na niego z dziwnym uśmiechem, kiedy gapił się na Cho. Cho jedynie przyciągała jego wzrok, ale to nie o niej, lecz o Hermionie myślał, kiedy kładł się pierwszej wakacyjnej nocy do łóżka. Czy jest bezpieczna? Czy Voldemort jej nie dopadł? Czy to prawda, co powiedział Malfoy w czasie zamieszek na finale? Czy Hermiona, pochodząca z rodziny mugolskiej, pójdzie na odstrzał jako pierwsza? Jej pełen bólu wrzask podczas tortur we śnie Harry'ego sprawił, że przez wakacje nie był w stanie nie martwić się o nią. Dopóki ona nie zlekceważyła jego i zamiast zrobić wszystko, żeby wydostać go z Little Whinging, siedziała z Ronem i Bóg jeden raczy wiedzieć, do czego mogło już między nimi dojść. Musi być czujny, musi ich rozdzielić, musi przestać ganiać za Cho...

 _Ale ja wcale nie uważam, że jesteś brzydka..._

No bo rzeczywiście tak nie uważał. Nigdy nawet nie zastanawiał się nad tym specjalnie. Po prostu – Hermiona była Hermioną, nie trzeba było poświęcać uwagi jej wyglądowi, skoro i tak wszystko przyćmiewała jej inteligencja i erudycja. Harry podziwiał ją głównie za to. Była bardzo zdolna, bardzo mądra, pilna i... i... Och, to nie ma sensu, przecież Harry kochał ją do szaleństwa! Gdyby tylko nie tracił czasu na Cho, mógłby zauważyć, że tuż obok jest osoba, z którą to najbardziej pragnąłby stworzyć coś pięknego, którą naprawdę kochał. Cho jedynie wzbudzała w jego sercu i umyśle uczucia, których przez pewien czas nie wzbudzała Hermiona. To nie Hermionę wyobrażał sobie bez ubrań, to nie ona była śliczną Krukonką, to nie ona świetnie go rozumiała w sprawach quidditcha. Hermiona za to... była. Ona po prostu była i gdyby skończył szkołę i nie miał szans na spotkanie z nią i dalszą przyjaźń, zwariowałby z tęsknoty i bólu. On ją kochał, tak naprawdę. Harry nie wyobrażał sobie Hermiony bez ubrań – wyobrażał sobie, że kocha się z nią na swoim szkolnym łóżku z kolumienkami i kotarami. Nie była śliczną Krukonką – była wspaniałą pod każdym niemal względem Gryfonką. Nie rozumiała quidditcha – nie musiała, wystarczająco wiele innych rzeczy rozumiała Hermiona. _Kocham cię, Hermiono! Ucieknijmy i bądźmy razem, tylko my_ , myślał Harry z rozpaczą. Nie było jednak szans na rozwój tego uczucia bez ponoszenia ofiar w postaci utraty przyjaźni z wieloma osobami. Wiedział, że Ron jest zakochany w Hermionie, niestety sam Ron chyba jeszcze nie wiedział, że to wszystko, co odczuwa przy niej, to miłość. Pokręcona, niedojrzała i pełna furii i zazdrości, ale jednak miłość. Harry był zły, że musi wybrać: jego miłość do Hermiony – jego miłość z Hermioną, ale utrata przyjaźni z Ronem i resztą Weasleyów lub przyjaźń ze wszystkimi tymi osobami, ale utrata miłości z Hermioną. Harry nie wiedział, czy jedno jest warte drugiego.

– Hermiono, zaczekaj – zawołał Harry, doganiając Hermionę na korytarzu. Szła do biblioteki, jak zawsze.

– Och, Harry, co się stało? – zapytała zaskoczona i zatrzymała się, czując na nadgarstku rękę Harry'ego. Harry nie wiedział co ma powiedzieć. Musiał uważać, żeby dobrze dobierać słowa. Tak, żeby nie wzbudzić jej niepokoju. Od kiedy członkowie GD zostali nakryci, Hermiona rozpaczała i martwiła się – jak zwykle na zapas – i wyrzucała sobie, że to był jej pomysł. Martwiła się, że to ona naraziła na niebezpieczeństwo i gniew Umbridge wszystkich uczniów, którzy chcieli nauczyć się bronić przed ciemnymi mocami.

– Mogę cię prosić na słówko? - zapytał Harry i starał się wyglądać możliwie na jak najbardziej spokojnego i wyluzowanego.

– Jasne, mów – odparła Hermiona, zerkając z niepokojem na swój nadgarstek, który cały czas oplatały palce Harry'ego. Harry dostrzegł jej reakcję, ale nie zamierzał puścić. Wiedział, że Hermiona obawia się plotek i ponownego pogorszenia jego relacji z Cho, chociaż co do tego drugiego – gorzej być nie mogło. Cho obraziła się na Harry'ego za jego reakcję na zdradę Marietty, a Hermionę wręcz znienawidziła za zaklęcie rzucone na listę członków GD. Harry nigdy nie poświęciłby przyjaźni z Hermioną dla zauroczenia Cho. Hermiona jeszcze nie wiedziała o tym zajściu. Spoglądała nerwowo na swoją rękę ściskaną przez Harry'ego. Jej ręka była zmęczona, mięśnie napięte. Harry chciał jej ulżyć.

– Ale nie tutaj. To trochę... intymna sprawa – szepnął i przygryzł dolną wargę – możemy znaleźć pustą klasę, albo pójść do Pokoju Życzeń – dodał. Hermiona zrobiła nieco zmartwioną minę i rozejrzawszy się po korytarzu, kiwnęła głową na znak zgody.

– Rozumiem – odparła ze zrozumieniem i mrugnęła do niego porozumiewawczo. Harry pociągnął ją za nadgarstek. _Nie masz nawet pojęcia jak bardzo nie rozumiesz, Hermiono_ , pomyślał Harry i w duchu uśmiechnął się do siebie na myśl, że wreszcie zbije ją z tropu.

Dotarli na siódme piętro, a Harry poprosił o nieduży salonik z kominkiem w ciepłych kolorach. Przed nimi zmaterializowały się dwuskrzydłowe drzwi. Harry otworzył je i wraz z Hermioną weszli do pokoiku, który dokładnie w ten sposób wyobraził sobie Harry. Hermiona rozejrzała się z zaciekawieniem po Pokoju Życzeń, którego zażądał Harry i usiadła na sofie przed kominkiem.

– Co ważnego chciałeś mi powiedzieć? Coś się stało między tobą a Cho? – zapytała Hermiona, nie mogąc wytrzymać tajemniczości Harry'ego. Harry tylko uśmiechnął się nieznacznie.

– Nic wielkiego – odparł i usiadł blisko niej. Hermiona poruszyła się lekko i wciągnęła powietrze. Harry nie chciał być gwałtowny.

– Wiesz... ta Marietta to jej przyjaciółka. Cho musi być na nią wściekła – wymamrotała Hermiona.

– Niezupełnie – rzekł Harry. – Jest wściekła na mnie. I na ciebie – dodał. Hermiona otworzyła szeroko oczy.

– Na mnie? Ach! Rozumiem... Przez zaklęcie, które rzuciłam na listę z naszymi podpisami? Tak mi przykro, Harry! - zawołała z rozpaczą. Harry był zły, że Hermionie jest przykro z powodu jego popsutej relacji z Cho. Powinna być zadowolona. Harry chciał, żeby Hermiona zrozumiała, że mogą być razem, że Cho, Ron, Krum czy ktokolwiek inny nie może mieć wpływu na ich uczucie.

– Cóż, przynajmniej wiemy, że zdrajca jednak był wśród nas i była to osoba, której niepotrzebnie zaufaliśmy od początku – rzucił Harry sucho.

– Wiesz, to przyjaciółka Cho. Myślałam, że ona wie co robi chociażby ze względu na ciebie... na was. Żałuję tylko, że nie mogłam rzucić na tę listę jakiegoś zaklęcia, które mogłoby zapobiec zdradzie. Co nam da to, że wiemy kto nas wydał, kiedy jest już po fakcie? - rzekła smętnie Hermiona i zapatrzyła się w ogień trzaskający w kominku. Harry przyglądał jej się z uwagą i fascynacją. Jak to możliwe, że ślinił się do Cho, skoro tak wspaniała dziewczyna była wśród najbliższych mu osób i zawsze go wspierała? Cho była ładna, dobra w grze w quidditcha, sympatyczna i pogodna, ale nie byłą Hermioną. Harry przypomniał sobie jak w trzeciej klasie Hermiona doniosła profesor McGonnagall o tym, że dostał na Święta Błyskawicę. Nie zrobiła tego z zazdrości czy złośliwości. Zrobiła to wyłącznie z troski, chociaż wiedziała doskonale, że Harry'emu się to absolutnie nie spodoba i obrazi się na nią. Mimo to wybrała jego bezpieczeństwo. Harry westchnął na wspomnienie tego zdarzenia. Hermiona była okropną maniaczką, jeśli chodziło o naukę, egzaminy, regulaminy, ale nigdy nie robiła nic po to, żeby komuś utrudnić na złość życie, tylko po to, żeby je ubezpieczyć. Harry i Ron nigdy tego tak naprawdę nie docenili.

– Nie chcę mieć za dziewczynę kogoś, kto nie potrafi uszanować wspólnego dobra i walki o nie – powiedział Harry i przysunął się jeszcze bliżej Hermiony. – Chcę kogoś lojalnego, oddanego, mądrego. Kogoś, kto będzie wiedział, po co naprawdę walczymy – dodał. Hermiona drgnęła niespokojnie i odsunęła się od Harry'ego.

– Przepraszam, Harry, że rozwaliłam twój związek. Nie chciałam. Wiesz, że nie chciałam, prawda? – wyszeptała Hermiona i spojrzała na niego najbardziej smutnym i zatroskanym wzrokiem, jakim mogła spojrzeć. Harry przysunął się jeszcze bliżej. Tak, że Hermiona wciśnięta była między niego, a oparcie sofy.

– Nie gniewam się na ciebie. Mówiłem już, że nie chciałbym mieć kogoś takiego jak ona za dziewczynę. Chciałbym kogoś innego. Chcę kogoś innego – powiedział i spojrzał Hermionie prosto w oczy. Nie mógł się powstrzymać i pogładził ją po policzku.

– Harry... – zaczęła Hermiona i urwała, patrząc na niego z lekkim przerażeniem.

– Nie mogę, Hermiono, nie mogę! - wybuchnął nagle Harry i złapał ją kurczowo za ramiona. Oniemiała Hermiona spojrzała na niego z zaskoczeniem i lekko rozchyliła usta.

Harry nie mógł dłużej się powstrzymywać. Wziął jej twarz w dłonie i pocałował ją tak, jakby robił to ostatni raz w życiu. Zresztą, kto wie. Hermiona nie została mu dłużna. Objęła go za szyję i po chwili całowała go tak, jak nie całowała Kruma, tak jakby nie miała całować już nigdy nikogo w ten sposób. Harry wiedział, że może to być nieodpowiednie. Wiedział, że Hermiona może nie chcieć tego, ale nic na to nie wskazywało. Położył się lekko na sofie i pociągnął ją na swoją klatkę piersiową. Nikt nie wiedział, ile czasu trwał pocałunek.

– Harry – wyszeptała Hermiona – musimy to skończyć.

– Hermiono, nie możemy, właśnie nie możemy! - zawołał Harry i ponownie pocałował ją w usta. Tym razem Hermiona mu się oparła.

– Harry, zranimy innych. Proszę cię, Harry, bądź rozsądny! - powiedziała z rozpaczą i pozwoliła kłębiącym się w ej oczach łzom spłynąć po jej rozpalonej i czerwonej twarzy. Harry'ego nie mogła pociągać bardziej niż w tym momencie. Jej zrozpaczony głos, łzy kapiące na pierś, gorzejąca twarz i nabrzmiałe usta działały na niego jak najsilniejszy afrodyzjak.

– Hermiono, wiem, ale nie możemy nie ranić innych raniąc siebie. Powiedz mi to. Powiedz mi, że mnie kochasz! - powiedział Harry, nie mogąc wytrzymać. Hermiona załkała.

– Harry, błagam cię, nie możemy. Ja... Ron i ty jesteście przyjaciółmi, ja też jestem waszą przyjaciółką! - powiedziała z żalem. Harry otrzeźwiał. Ron chyba by go rozszarpał.

– Nie musimy mu mówić. Hermiono, nie musimy nikomu mówić. Możemy przecież trzymać to w tajemnicy – zawołał z nadzieją w głosie Harry. Chciał Hermiony, chciał tylko jej. W tajemnicy czy nie, było mu to obojętne.

– Harry, chcesz nikomu nic nie mówić przez lata? Jak sobie to wyobrażasz? – zapytała.

– W końcu będziemy musieli. Jakoś to przełkną. Nie będziemy dzieciakami wiecznie. Proszę cię, zrób coś choć raz dla siebie, nie dla każdego dookoła – powiedział Harry lekko rozdrażnionym tonem.

– Harry, muszę iść do biblioteki. Zostawmy ten temat. Mam do napisania esej na historię magii – Hermiona wstała, doprowadziła się do porządku i ruszyła do drzwi. Harry złapał ją szybko za rękę.

– Poczekaj, też muszę napisać ten esej. Pójdę z tobą – powiedział i uśmiechnął się. Hermiona wyrwała swoją dłoń z jego uścisku i rzuciła się do klamki.

– Nie, Harry, nie idź – rzuciła i wybiegła z Pokoju Życzeń. Harry po raz pierwszy w życiu nie ucieszył się, że nie zaciągnęła go do biblioteki.


End file.
